Bound to Love You
by angelbethy
Summary: Slash Backslash One-Shot Contest Entry. Quiet Jasper falls under the spell of exciting, domineering Edward, only to have his heart broken. When Edward realizes what he's lost, can he give up control to regain his love? AH, OOC.


_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: Bound to Love You  
Pen Name: angelbethy  
Pairing: Jasper/Edward (AH, OOC)  
Disclaimer: I'm not S. Meyer. Love her work, though.**

"I don't know what you want me to say, Emmett." I sighed heavily into the phone.

"It's not about what I want you to say. It's what _you_ want to do that matters, Jazz."

I was silent for a long moment, listening to my best friend's calm inhale-exhale through the phone. He was in his apartment, one floor up from mine, but I could feel his love and support surrounding me as if he were standing next to me.

"I miss him," I whispered, reluctant to give full voice to the words.

"I know, Jazz. He misses you, too."

"I don't know if I can forgive him, Em." A sob worked its way up my throat, closing off my air for a brief second before I swallowed it down again. "I don't know how he can expect me to forgive him for that. For _James_…"

Emmett didn't answer right away. When he did, his voice was improbably more soothing.

"Edward's not stupid. He may be an arrogant, self-centered, domineering prick, but he's definitely not stupid. There's no way he expects you to forgive him so quickly. He knows he's gonna have to work—and work _hard_—to have any chance of getting you back."

I snorted.

"Damn straight."

I glanced over at my dining table, where yesterday's delivery sat in all its cloying splendor. This time, it was purple hyacinth which, according to Google, meant, "Please forgive me." The day before that, it was yellow tulips, for "hopeless love." The building's doorman, Mike, had been thrilled to take the tulips home to his wife. I supposed I could give the hyacinth to my neighbor, Lauren. She loved purple, as evidenced by the lavender streak in her hair.

"It would take a hell of a lot more than two weeks worth of flowers. But I'm just not ready to face him. Not after everything that happened."

_Everything that happened… God, what a fucking roller coaster._

***

Four months ago, Emmett dragged me to a new gay club downtown. It was called… _Valera_? _Volare_? Something like that. It wasn't my scene. Watching all those young, shirtless boys sweating and gyrating on the dance floor made me sad. It was pathetic how hard they were trying to connect with one another. If it was a real connection they wanted, they were looking for it in the wrong place.

Emmett knew I preferred a quiet bookstore or coffeehouse to this pounding, pulsing sea of writhing limbs and grabbing hands. I preferred someplace where I could talk to a guy, get to know him, as opposed to picking up a nameless pretty-boy for a one-night stand. Like I said, this just wasn't my scene.

But Emmett was excited to go, and I was his best friend. So I went, resigned to suffer silently in a dark corner, nursing a single glass of beer all night.

Within minutes of entering the club, Emmett was dancing with some kid in a cowboy hat and snakeskin boots. I went over to the twinkle-lit Lucite monstrosity of a bar. I ordered my Coors light and was waiting for the bartender to hand it to me when I felt a prickle at the back of my neck. I turned and saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

He was well over six feet tall, with a creamy complexion and thick locks that glowed bronze in the weird club lights. His square jaw, aquiline nose, and high cheekbones knocked the wind out of me. I felt my mouth gaping and quickly shut it with a snap of my teeth. Embarrassed to have been staring, even if he hadn't seen me, I half-turned away from him as he made his way over to the bar. He seemed to be alone, but I figured that would change fast. There was no way the twinks wouldn't be all over him in a heartbeat.

I made myself ignore his approach, fixing my eyes on the undulating bodies on the dance floor. I got so caught up in their hypnotic rhythm that I jumped when I felt a cool hand on the back of my neck.

I turned, startled, to meet a pair of penetrating dark eyes. Square jaw, aquiline nose, cheekbones… I swallowed hard, unable to tear myself away from his gaze.

He smiled, softening his piercing stare.

"Hey, beautiful," he purred into my ear. "You look lonely. Can I keep you company?"

I flushed and nodded, unable to form words.

"I'm Edward," he said, his smile widening.

"Jasper," I managed. The corners of my mouth quirked up in response.

"So, Jasper." He waved expansively at our surroundings. "What do you think of the place?"

I cleared my throat.

"Well, to be honest, it really isn't my scene. I'm more the dinner-and-a-movie kind of guy."

Edward's eyes twinkled.

"I can't say I'm surprised." He chuckled. "You don't look like a club boy. What brings you here tonight?"

"I, uh," I stammered, "I'm just here with a friend. He wanted to check it out, and he dragged me along with him."

He leaned further toward me, raising his eyebrows.

"Would your friend mind if you ditched him and came home with me?"

I blinked. His eyes never left mine as he narrowed them, trying to gauge my reaction.

My brain skipped like a record. Some strange instinct overtook me, and I shook my head.

"He won't mind."

Edward's grin returned, and he gripped my hand, pulling me toward the door and out into the night. Once the cool air hit my face, I felt a flutter in my stomach. I pulled back on Edward's hand, and he halted.

"Edward," I began, licking my lips. "I—I never do this kind of thing. Go home with guys I don't know, that is. I just… I just wanted you to know that."

He put a hand on my cheek, caressing my face. In the bright light of the streetlamps, I could see that his eyes were a deep, mesmerizing emerald green. His hair actually was that beautiful bronze color I had thought was just the reflection of the club lights.

"It's OK, Jasper," he said. "I just want to make you feel good. You're so stunning, and so sweet. I love that you're shy. It turns me on like you wouldn't believe."

I blushed yet again.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, rubbing his thumb over my lips before taking my hand again and pulling me toward him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, letting his mouth hover over mine.

"I want you. I want you so bad," he said against my lips before taking them with his own. His kiss was soft but demanding, and I couldn't help but comply.

I couldn't have said then what kind of car he drove, or what his apartment looked like. Before I knew it, he had brought me into his bedroom and stripped me of all my clothes except my boxers. He kept his clothes on. Being exposed to him, while he was fully clothed, made me feel deliciously vulnerable.

He kissed and caressed me, his touch gentle, but the way he ran his hands all over my body made me feel… owned. Possessed. It almost scared me how much I liked it.

He pushed me down onto his bed and crawled over me. Sliding my boxers down past my hips, he swept his tongue over every inch of skin he exposed, save my raging hard-on. That, he studiously ignored, brushing his mouth up my inner thigh and across my hip bone, dipping his tongue into my navel, while avoiding my cock. I whimpered, shivering with the need for release, yet never wanting this incredible sense of anticipation to end.

"Do you want me to touch you, Jasper?" he murmured into my skin. I nodded, biting my lip to keep back the frantic pleas that threatened to burst from my mouth.

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me what I do to you. Tell me what you _want_ me to do to you."

"Unh, Edward," I moaned. "You're driving me crazy."

"Tell me," he said again.

"You make me so hard." The words fell from my lips, uncontrolled. "I want you to touch me, stroke me, fuck me. Make me come. Please, Edward!"

He let out a soft laugh.

"You beg so prettily, Jasper. I will touch you, baby, but I won't let you come."

"Please, Edward! Please, let me come." I writhed underneath him, and he lowered his weight onto me, pinning me to the bed. The denim of his jeans felt exquisitely rough against my sensitive cock, and I pushed up against him, seeking more friction.

He pulled his hips away from me.

"No, no, baby," he said, his voice like smoke. "I'm going to tease you until you can't take anymore. And then I'm going to tease you some more. And when I finally do fuck you, you'll be so worked up that you'll come from my dick in your ass alone. You'll be screaming my name and coming harder than you ever have in your life. I promise."

My body responded immediately to his words, my cock aching and my breath coming in gasps. A corner of my mind was shocked at what I was allowing him to do to me. This wasn't like me at all. But I couldn't stop myself. I was too lost to the pleasure he was giving me.

For what seemed liked hours, Edward continued torturing me into excruciating bliss. He bit and sucked on my nipples, left love-bites along my thighs and shoulders, and took tiny licks of my cock, only once taking it all the way into his mouth. I nearly came from that, but he pulled back before I could release and started the torment all over again. Finally, I broke down and pleaded with him to fuck me.

"Alright, Jasper, I'll fuck you," he growled. "But only if you tell me who owns you."

I was so far gone at this point that I would have done anything he asked.

"You do, Edward. You own me."

"You're _mine_."

"Yes." I nodded eagerly. "I'm yours. All yours. Fuck me, take me, please!"

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just far enough to expose his cock. I licked my lips at the sight of it, but I knew he wouldn't let me taste it. He flipped me over onto my stomach, grabbed my hips, and dragged me back against him. I don't know where the lube came from, but I felt him coating me with it, sliding his finger into my entrance. I moaned with abandon, getting louder when I felt him add another finger.

I heard the rip of a foil packet, and seconds later I felt his latex-covered cock pressing against me. Without warning, he pushed himself all the way into me, stopping when he was fully sheathed inside me. The feeling of being filled like that, of being taken so completely, made me feel like I truly _did_ belong to him. I rocked myself back into him, and he began moving. He gradually increased the speed and strength of his thrusts, wrenching me back by my hips with each one. He hit my prostate repeatedly, making my vision go white. As he had promised, I came screaming his name, without a hand being laid on my cock. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced, the pleasure impossibly heightened when at last I felt him release inside me.

When I awoke the next morning, I was snuggled into Edward's firm chest. He had cleaned us up at some point, because I wasn't sticky anymore. He was naked, his thigh thrown over my hip. As I gazed at him, he opened his eyes, blinking at me, and smiled a sleepy smile. My heart flipped over, and I was his all over again.

We spent all that day in bed, kissing, talking, getting to know one another. I found out that he was actually part-owner of the club where we had met, which he informed me was called Volterra, after the city in Italy where his grandmother had been born. I told him about my job as a textbook editor. We talked about our families. We compared favorite foods, books, music, movies. He fucked me twice more, taking control the way he had that first time.

We saw each other every night that week, spending time at his place or mine depending on our mood and our plans for the evening. Every time we had sex, I willingly gave myself entirely to Edward. I had never thought I would love being dominated, but there was no denying that it made me burn with desire when he took possession of me.

We fell easily into a relationship, and in the beginning it was effortless. My first inkling that there would be bumps in our road, however, came when Edward met Emmett for the first time. Emmett was his usual affectionate, boisterous self. When he wrapped a playful arm around me, I saw Edward scowl. When we left Emmett's and walked downstairs to my place for the night, he was withdrawn. I stopped him and took his face between my hands.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I don't—I just don't like how familiar Emmett is with you. I don't like his hands all over you."

I sighed.

"Baby, Emmett and I are friends. We tried to be more once, a long time ago, but we just work better as friends."

His scowl only deepened.

"What do you mean, you tried to be more once?"

"He was my first, and I was his. We were in college, and we just wanted to get it over with, I guess. We trusted one another. But it never went further than the one time."

Edward contemplated this for a moment.

"OK," he said, nodding. "I get it. Just as long as you remember who you belong to, Jazz."

My body flamed. I couldn't help my reaction to his words. His domineering side should have frightened me, or at least pissed me off, but all it did was make me want him more.

After that, Edward tried harder with Emmett, and they became friends. Finally, Emmett had a buddy who enjoyed clubs and football, unlike me. And Edward, once he got over his jealousy, liked ganging up on me with Emmett and teasing the crap out of me. I couldn't find it in me to be too annoyed, though.

I wish I could say that was the only hitch in our relationship, but I would be lying if I did.

As the weeks went by, Edward began to exhibit confusing mood swings. One minute, he was affectionate and sweet, while the next, he was cavalier, doing or saying hurtful things. We went out to dinner one night and he openly flirted with the waiter. When I called him on it, he told me I was being silly and oversensitive. He told me the same thing when I got upset with him for dancing suggestively with a boy at Volterra, while Emmett and I sat at a nearby table watching him in disbelief.

Meanwhile, he seethed with jealousy every time I spoke to another man. He accused me of flirting with the barista at the coffeehouse around the corner from my apartment. When I explained that, as a regular, I was friendly with the staff there, his emerald eyes had become stormy.

"Just remember, Jazz—you're mine."

That response, while it still had the power to make my cock twitch, was starting to get under my skin.

"What are you saying, Edward? That you don't trust me?" I looked him in the eye, not willing to back down this time. "Because I don't recall ever giving you a reason not to have faith in me."

He was immediately contrite.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I do trust you." He let out an exasperated breath. "It's other men I don't trust. You are so incredibly beautiful, and smart, and wonderful. I can't stand to have anyone else even _look_ at you."

I kissed him, somewhat appeased.

"Let them look," I said. "They can't have me. I'm _yours_." He smiled at that and buried his face in my neck.

Things seemed to get better after that, with Edward acting more attentive and less jealous. Our relationship was progressing to a new level, and we were becoming truly comfortable with one another. We exchanged house keys, so that we could come and go in each other's homes at will.

He got even more aggressive during sex, though. He started restraining me, using neckties or belts to bind my hands while he teased me and fucked me. Once, he tied my hands behind my back, forced me to kneel in front of him, and fucked my mouth hard until I gagged. I can't say I didn't enjoy what he did to me, but his increasing need to possess me, to _control_ me, wasn't lost on me.

His need for control began to express itself outside the bedroom, as well. He started making all our plans, choosing what restaurants we would go to and what movies we would see. Whenever I objected, he became petulant and argumentative, or used sex to manipulate me. I soon found it easier just to go along with him.

Emmett confronted me one day, about three months after Edward and I had started dating. We sat in my favorite coffeehouse, sipping lattes while I read through a manuscript I was editing.

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

What do you mean, Em?" I was distracted, not really listening to him.

"Lately, you've been so… I don't know. Passive, I guess. Like you have no opinion about anything. Is everything OK?"

I looked up at him, surprised.

"Everything's fine. I'm not even sure what you're talking about."

"Sure, you are," he insisted. "When I called you and asked you to meet me, I suggested we come here. You didn't argue."

I frowned.

"But this is my favorite coffee place. Why would I argue?"

"Because you never agree with anything I suggest. If you agree with me at all, it's only after I wear you down."

I laughed at that.

"Maybe I'm just tired of playing games, Em. Maybe I'm just more mature than I used to be."

"Maybe," he conceded. "But, if so, it only happened since Edward's been around. Now, I like the guy and all, but I'm your best friend. And I gotta say, I'm a little worried. I think maybe something's going on between you two that isn't a-hundred-percent kosher. Ya know?"

"Emmett, I know you're only looking out for me, but really, everything's fine." As I spoke, a tiny, nagging doubt took shape in the back of my mind. I squirmed, but pushed on. "Look, Edward has a strong personality. You know that. Sometimes I have to pick my battles, or else I'd end up fighting with him all the time."

Emmett shook his head.

"Babe, if asserting yourself means you end up fighting all the time, then something's not right."

"I get it, Em. I'll be careful, I promise." My attitude clearly said, _I don't want to talk about this anymore_. Emmett took the hint and turned the conversation to lighter topics. I was grateful, but that fragment of doubt didn't go away.

That night in bed with Edward, I tried to initiate slow love-making. I kissed him languorously, sensually. I ran my hands slowly over his body. He grabbed them and pushed them up over my head as he flipped us so he was on top of me. From there, he took control, as usual. It felt good. It always felt good. But I was starting to wonder why Edward needed to dominate me every time we had sex. I couldn't call what we did making love, and that was beginning to bother me. A lot.

What was happening to me? My brief talk with Emmett had force me to see the changes in myself that I had been ignoring. I _had_ become passive. I was letting Edward take control of my life, and while it was easier and even pleasurable to give in to him all the time, it was also unhealthy.

I knew that my feelings for Edward were strong. I knew that I loved him. I thought that, maybe if I told him so, he would be able to relax a bit more with me, and that his jealousy and his need to possess me would subside.

A few nights later, I invited Edward to my apartment and cooked him dinner. I made his favorites—chicken parmesan with spaghetti and garlic bread—and broke out a good bottle of pinot noir I had been saving for a special occasion. He _umm_ed and _ohh_ed his way through dinner, praising my culinary skills and making me flush with pleasure. When we had finished eating, I took him into the living room, poured him another glass of wine, and sat him on the sofa, settling myself next to him.

"Baby," I began, nervously playing with my fingers, "I want to tell you something. I know we've only been together a few months, but I feel like I need to tell you that… I love you."

He didn't say anything for a moment. I held my breath.

"Jazz, I…" He stopped. His mouth closed into a thin line. "Baby, I'm sorry," he mumbled, jumping up from the couch and nearly running out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

I don't know how long I sat there, unmoving. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I was frozen. I didn't hear the door open. I only realized I wasn't alone when I felt strong arms gather me in and rock me. At first, my heart leapt. Then I realized that it wasn't Edward. It was Emmett. A pit yawned open in my stomach, and the tears finally came.

"Shh, honey. It's alright," Emmett soothed as he rocked me like a baby. He stroked my hair as I sobbed into his big shoulder. Sometime later, when my body had ceased shuddering and my sobs had slowed, he kissed me on the top of my head. It occurred to me to wonder why he was here, and how he had known I needed him.

"Emmett, how—"

"Edward called me. He said he'd been a royal dick, and that I should get my ass down here in case you needed me."

Rage bubbled up in me. I pushed myself out of Emmett's embrace and off the couch, pacing around the living room in a fury.

"Why the hell did he send _you_? I mean, I love you, Em, but _he_ should be here! He should be the one comforting me. Hell, he's the one who caused this shit. Why does he get to run away?"

Emmett stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"What happened, Jazz?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What happened? What _happened_? Oh, nothing much. I just told him I love him, and he ran like a fucking coward, that's all," I seethed.

Emmett sucked in a breath.

"Well, fuck," was all he said.

For some reason, that made me laugh. I laughed so hard, Emmett thought I was hysterical. Hell, maybe I was. He almost slapped me to bring me out of it, but I stopped him before he could give me an unintentional black eye.

"No, Em, I'm OK. Really."

He gave me a skeptical look, but nodded anyway.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, thanks, Em. I think I just want to be by myself for a while. OK?"

He nodded again. He gave me another bear hug before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him. I crawled into bed and let my body shut down. I just wanted to be numb, to sleep away the pain.

I awoke to darkness and a heavy warmth nuzzling into me.

_Edward_.

"Jazz, sweetheart, are you awake?"

I didn't know what to do. I reached for the anger I'd felt earlier, but all I could feel now was hurt and loneliness.

"Jazz, my angel, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, baby. I'm an idiot. An idiot and a coward. I just… it doesn't even matter. I just need you to know that… I love you, too. I do, baby. I love you so much."

His arms snaked around me, and I could no longer resist him. I rolled into his body, my tears wetting his shirt. He kissed my sodden cheeks, my nose, my lips. He kissed my neck, my collarbone, and everywhere he could reach. He caressed every inch of my body, and for once, there was no sense of domination in his touch. He made love to me for real that night, and I felt his love in every whispered word, every stroke of his fingers, every press of his lips.

A few nights later, he, Emmett, and I went to Volterra. I wasn't thrilled about going, but Edward had been a bit restless all day, and I knew he needed to blow off some steam. When we got to the club, he headed straight for the bar, ordering three shots and lining them up on the Lucite bar top.

Fifteen minutes later, he was dragging me out onto the dance floor, grinding into me and making me self-conscious. I hated dancing this way in public. I reserved my passion for behind closed doors. Edward knew this, but he pulled me out there, anyway. I indulged him for a couple of songs, and then told him I needed to sit down and have a drink.

"Jazz, c'mon!" he complained. "Dontcha wanna dance with me, baby?"

A boy in a hot pink wife beater and cut-offs wrapped his arms around Edward from behind.

"I'll dance with you, gorgeous," he purred. I expected Edward to throw the twink's arms off of him, but he turned into the boy, instead, and gripped his hips.

"Think you can keep up with me, little boy?" He winked at the kid, who licked his lips in an overtly sexual gesture.

Fuming, I stormed away from them and went to sit at a table across the club. I didn't need to watch Edward make a fool of me, or of himself.

Emmett joined me after a few minutes. He glanced over at me, and I could tell he was debating with himself over what he should say, if anything.

"Just spit it out, Em."

"Fine," he huffed. "He's drunk, and he's looking to make you jealous. I don't know why, but I don't think you should take the bait."

"What should I do, then, huh?" My voice rose. "Sit back and watch him grind against another boy? Leave and wait up all night for him to come home? No, I know—drag him out of here by his hair. Yeah, that's it." I got up and started toward the dance floor, and then realized that I didn't see Edward. I craned my neck, pushing my way through the crowd of bodies. He wasn't there.

My heart pounding, I raced toward the men's room, hoping and dreading that I would find him there. I knew what happened in the men's room stalls.

I burst into the bathroom. There were men at the urinals, but none of them had beautiful bronze hair, so I ignored them. I made my way to the stalls. There were three of them, but only the center one was occupied.

I didn't move for a moment, but then I had to know. I peeked through the crack between the stall door and wall, and my heart dropped into my stomach. Edward was standing there, straddling the toilet, someone on his knees obviously sucking him off. It wasn't the boy from the dance floor. This boy was bigger, with stringy brown hair in a ponytail and a black t-shirt.

I banged on the door with all my strength. I saw the boy jump and get to his feet. Edward was so far gone that he didn't even put his prick back in his pants. The boy looked out through the crack and saw my face. I don't know what I looked like, but the boy grimaced and stepped back. Then he opened the stall door.

"What's your problem, man?" he asked, his voice deeper than I expected.

I glared daggers at him.

"That's my man you were sucking, junior. I'd suggest you get the fuck out of here before I mess up your pretty face."

"James, what the hell?" Edward's voice rang out. He obviously hadn't stopped at the three shots I'd seen him do. "Where'd you go? You gotta finish. You can't just leave me hangin' here."

James turned back to him.

"Eddie, this prick says you're his man. That true?"

Edward managed to focus his glassy-eyed gaze on me. He scoffed.

"I'm nobody's man."

He grabbed James by the shoulders and marched him out of the bathroom. I followed, dazed, not knowing what else to do.

"Edward!" My voice sounded desperate and pathetic.

He didn't even look back.

"James, take me to your place. We'll need some privacy for what I have in mind."

James glanced back at me with a smug smile. I wanted to wipe it off his stupid, cruel face. I wanted to bash his head in, to choke him with his stringy ponytail. But my body wouldn't cooperate. I kept hearing Edward's words reverberating in my head.

_I'm nobody's man._

The next thing I knew, Emmett was there. He eased me out of the club and into a cab, and somehow got me into my apartment and into bed. He curled up next to me, and I allowed him to cuddle me and comfort me. I didn't say anything as he whispered consoling words to me. I wasn't sure what I was thinking or feeling. I was just… empty.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke, it was light and Emmett was gone. He'd left a fresh pot of coffee for me in the kitchen before heading up to his own place, letting me have some space and time to myself. I vegged on the couch until late afternoon, watching mindless TV, but not really focusing on it. At around five, my stomach rumbled, so I got up and rummaged around in my fridge for some leftovers. I ate a tiny bit, but felt sick to my stomach. I went back to the living room.

A key rattled in the front door, and I turned to see Edward standing in the entryway.

He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were large purple shadows under them. He wore the clothes he'd worn to the club last night, and looked like he hadn't slept for two days.

"Jazz?"

I just stared at him. _I'm nobody's man_ rang through my head, over and over.

"Jazz, baby, I'm so sorry."

I said nothing.

"Please, baby. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I don't know why I did that last night, why I went home with James…" He trailed off, watching me warily. I could feel my lip curled in a sneer, but I didn't remember forming the expression. Violent rage bubbled up under my skin.

"Get out."

His eyes widened.

"Please, Jazz, let's talk about this. I—I want to apologize, to tell you I—"

I screamed.

"GET OUT!"

I threw one of the couch cushions at him. It missed. The next one hit him on the arm. When I started throwing harder objects, like the TV remote and a glass candy dish, he retreated hastily, leaving me alone.

I continued to throw whatever I could reach, smashing things against the door. When I ran out of things to throw, I collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor.

I lay there for a long while. It was fully dark outside when I got up and went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and climbed into bed. I was asleep in minutes, my body and mind embracing the release of consciousness.

First thing the next morning, I called a locksmith and had the lock changed.

Two days later, the flowers started arriving. They'd been coming daily for two weeks now. No notes were attached, but the messages were made clear by the flowers he chose.

***

While I was on the phone with Emmett, someone knocked on my door.

"Hold on, Em. Let me get the door." I swung it open, and there was the FTD delivery guy, grinning broadly at me and holding a huge bouquet of red roses. _Subtle, Edward._ I took them, not even bothering to thank the guy, and closed the door in his face. The flowers joined their siblings on my dining table. _I hope Mike's wife appreciates this._

Emmett chuckled.

"Did you just get another flower delivery?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm getting awfully tired of this. He thinks he's going to wear me down. But I won't let him this time. I deserve better than that."

"Yeah, you do," Emmett affirmed. "But maybe he's not trying to wear you down this time. Maybe he's trying to let you know he's not giving up on your relationship."

"Since when are you his cheerleader, Em?"

"I'm just looking out for my best friend. It's my job to help you see things from every angle."

"Yeah, sure," I scoffed playfully. Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Hold on, Em, someone's at the door again. Probably more fucking flowers."

"Nah, I gotta go, Jazz. Call waiting. Talk to ya later." He clicked off, and I hung up the phone.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"What!" Exasperated, I yanked the door open, only to freeze, stunned at the sight before me.

Edward knelt on the floor of the hallway, his head bowed, his emerald eyes canted almost shyly up at me. It wasn't his un-Edward-like pose that shocked me. It was the fact that he was naked. His wrists were bound in front of him with a black silk scarf. Around his neck, he wore a black leather collar, with a matching leash clipped to a metal ring at the front. The other end of the leash was held in Edward's bound hands.

I felt my cock twitch, much to my chagrin.

His pale skin seemed translucent in the golden light from the hallway sconces. The sculpted muscles of his arms and shoulders flexed minutely as he held his position on the floor. His beautiful bronze hair shimmered, and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to run my hands through it, trailing them down the nape of his elegant neck and over his streamlined shoulders. I gripped my thighs tightly, forcing my hands to stay at my sides.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I breathed.

He didn't speak, casting his eyes down and away, a rosy flush spreading across his face. My brain registered with a start that he was kneeling naked in the hallway where anyone could come around the corner and see him.

"God, Edward, get your ass inside! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Wait, Jazz," he said, looking up at me. "There's something I need to say to you first." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off in a rush of words.

"Jasper, I know I played terrible mind games with you, and you probably didn't know whether you were coming or going when I got through with you."

"That's an understatement," I said, my tone flat.

"I know, baby," he whispered. "I poured my fucked-up shit all over you from day one."

I didn't argue. I tamped down the anxiety I felt over Edward being exposed to whoever might walk by. If he didn't care, I certainly wasn't going to worry about it.

"You're aware that I have serious control issues," he continued, his voice stronger. I snorted but made no reply as he went on.

"The moment we met… hell, the moment I saw you, I was yours. I felt my control slipping away from me. You had so much power over me, and it scared the shit out of me. I've spent most of our relationship trying to regain that control. But every time I did, I hurt you. And hurting you hurt me, too. So, no matter what I did, I lost."

"That's bullshit, Edward," I snapped. My anger came up to a boil. "If hurting me hurt you so much, then why the _fuck_ did you go home with James?"

He sighed, and his eyes pleaded with me.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's like a part of me wanted to escape from your hold over me. At that moment, all I felt was fear, and running away seemed like my only option. I guess part of me wanted to prove—to you and to myself—that you didn't own me." He dropped his head. "I know how stupid that sounds. You've been the most wonderful person in the world to me. All you ever did was show me how much you love me." His voice broke. "I'm so, so sorry, baby. I really fucked this up, didn't I?"

It was my turn to sigh. At the sound, Edward lifted his head but didn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah, you fucked it up," I said. He nodded, as though I had confirmed his fear. I went on before he could speak.

"It's gonna take me a while to forgive you, you know."

His eyes met mine then, hope blossoming on his face.

I felt my anger evaporate. I didn't want to let it go. Fuck, his domineering ass deserved whatever hell I chose to put him through. But I couldn't make myself hold onto the rage that only a minute ago had engulfed me. His vulnerability disarmed me in a way his smooth charm and commanding persona never could.

"Can you explain what the hell you're doing at my door looking like the star of some BDSM porn flick?" I let the hint of a smirk tweak the corners of my mouth.

"Well," he said, after a deep breath, "I realized that, every time I tried to take control, I fucked everything up and hurt us both. So I'm giving up all control to you." He held up his trussed hands, extending the end of his leash toward me.

I gaped at him.

"What do you mean, you're giving up all control to me?"

"Exactly that. Jazz, I'm yours. You own me, body and soul. You have since the moment I first laid eyes on you. It doesn't scare me anymore. There's no one in this world I trust more than you. I _want_ you to hold the power over me. Please, take it, Jazz. Take me. Do with me what you will." He extended the leash further, holding the looped end between his outstretched fingers.

Just then, I heard a _ding_ followed by the low rumble of an elevator door opening in the adjacent hallway. Voices floated down the hall toward us. I froze, fearful that we'd be discovered. Edward, though, made no move to stand or hide. He maintained his posture, gazing at me with complete submission and trust.

_Holy fuck._ _He means it._ He truly was offering himself up to me. My dick got it before my brain did. I felt myself harden and lengthen, straining against the front of my jeans. Edward's eyes fell on the bulge in my pants, and his tongue darted out, wetting his full lips. My dick hardened even more in response.

After being pushed and pulled at his whim for so long, having the tables turned like this was going to my head. The thought of me dominating him for a change was driving me wild. OK, maybe I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, too. But mostly, I just wanted proof of his trust and love for me. I wanted to know unequivocally that Edward was mine.

The voices from the adjacent hallway came no closer to us and disappeared behind the slamming of an apartment door. Still, Edward remained motionless, waiting for me to choose.

My cock was beginning to ache in its confinement, but I didn't bother adjusting myself. Instead, I reached out and took the leash from Edward's grasp. He inhaled a sharp jag of air. His cock, which had been semi-erect when I'd opened my door, grew to its full length and bounced up against his belly. My mouth watered just looking at it.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" I asked, hesitating. I'd give him one chance to change his mind. I needed him to be sure.

He nodded, lowering his arms. The silk scarf on his wrists pushed his length down against his thigh. He looked down at the floor, showing me utter subservience.

_Edward on his knees before me._ My mind reeled. I had never been so turned on in my life. How ironic. Here he was, finally giving up control… the one thing I was rapidly losing.

I took a deep breath and let it out, determined to make this good for him. I wanted him to find pleasure in relinquishing power to me. I wanted to be worthy of his trust.

I can't lie. I was also turned-on as hell, and the idea of having my way with him had me close to coming in my pants. While internally I whooped and staggered, I kept my cool on the outside, determined to do this right.

"Come inside," I said, my voice adopting a quiet but commanding tone. Edward obediently put one foot on the floor and made to stand. I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Stay on your knees."

He gave me a quizzical look, and then understanding lit his face. His eyes grew darker, heavier. His breathing sped.

"Yes, Jasper," he said in a small voice. I stepped backward into the apartment as he crawled in slowly on his knees, stopping in the entryway to allow me to close the door behind him. I maintained my grip on his leash, not pulling, but letting him feel my hold around his neck.

"You are so beautiful like this, Edward," I told him." I love seeing you kneel to me. Is it your wish to serve me?"

"Yes, Jasper," he said again, more fervently this time. His voice was husky, his breathing ragged. "Please, let me serve you."

I couldn't help it; I let my hand steal out and stroke his head. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes.

"How would you serve me, Edward?"

In answer, he leaned forward and began kissing my bare feet. He kissed each toe, letting his tongue flick out and caress them. He ran his lips over the tops of my feet, returning to my toes periodically to lick and suck them.

My eyes rolled back into my head. I'd never been into having my toes sucked before, but what Edward was doing to me was beyond erotic. Not to mention the outstanding visual I was getting, with his face near the floor and his firm ass in the air. The muscles of his back and shoulders rippled with each movement as he prostrated himself.

After a few minutes, I tugged gently on his leash, bringing him upright. I put my hand on his cheek, rubbing gentle, possessive circles with my thumb. He gazed at me, his eyes blazing with want. I stroked his neck and brought my hand slowly down his shoulder and arm to his wrist. I clasped the scarf and smiled.

"Who did you get to tie you up?"

He blushed.

"Um… Emmett."

I chuckled.

"Figures. That must have been an interesting conversation."

He gave me his heart-stopping grin.

"You have no idea."

I tugged at his bonds for a moment, thinking. Then I helped him to his feet.

"Come with me, love," I said, gripping the scarf between his wrists and drawing him into my bedroom. He followed me docilely and stood before me at the foot of my bed.

"Open my pants for me," I ordered him. He dropped to his knees again with an easy grace, deftly unbuttoning my fly and lowering my zipper despite his bonds. He tried pushing my jeans and boxers down together over my hips, alternating left and right sides to compensate for his fettered hands. In his efforts, he brushed my length a few times, sending a thrill up my spine each time. Once he had freed my cock, I stopped him and brought him back up to his feet, leaving my pants just below my ass. I relished the fact that he was naked and on display for me, while I remained clothed.

I lay him on his back on the bed, maintaining my hold on his leash. Climbing up after him, I straddled his chest and stretched his arms over his head. I moved my knees up over his shoulders so that my swollen cock was just beyond the reach of his mouth.

"Do you want my cock, Edward?" I asked with a growl. He nodded helplessly, glancing from my groin to my face.

"Tell me you want it," I commanded him, a frisson of power coursing through my body. In that moment, with him pinned beneath me, I felt nothing less than masterful. A bead of moisture appeared at my tip. Edward's eyes snapped to it, and he wet his lips.

"Jasper, please, I want it… please, let me suck your cock… I want it so bad." He was panting in his desire.

I inched myself closer to his face, letting my tip graze his lips, my seeping liquid making his mouth glisten. His tongue peeked out and tickled my glans. He pushed his tongue farther out, swirling it around my head and into my slit, lapping up more of my pre-come. His teasing little licks were tortuous, but it was a torture I never wanted to end.

I grasped the leash in one hand, wrapping it around my fist to shorten it. I could feel Edward moving beneath me, writhing and pumping his hips fruitlessly against air as he wrapped his lips and tongue around the head of my cock and sucked hard. Wanting to catch him off guard, I shoved myself roughly toward the back of his throat. He grunted, almost gagging, and then relaxed as I began fucking his mouth. His tongue worked over my shaft as I thrust; every so often, he let his teeth drag deliciously over the skin.

I was getting close to the edge, and I had to force myself to pull out. As fucking fantastic as this felt, I didn't want it to be over so soon. As I removed my cock from Edward's mouth, he gave a small whimper that shot an electric spark straight to my groin. I scooted backward down his body and shoved my lips to his. I forced my tongue into his mouth, and he groaned in pleasure until I pulled back from his lips, kissing from his jaw to his ear.

"Edward," I whispered, "you've been very bad." I licked around the shell of his ear. "Do you know what happens to bad boys like you?"

Edward gave a soft moan and shook his head.

"They get punished," I said, biting down on his earlobe. He took in a jagged breath and began writhing underneath me again.

"Uh-uh," I admonished him, sitting up on his abdomen. "You'll do exactly as I say, now, and accept your punishment. Won't you, baby?"

"Mm-hmm," he sighed. "Please, Jazz…"

"Please, what?"

"Please punish me. I deserve it. I've been so bad…"

_Unh!_ I couldn't believe how turned on he was, or how much control he'd given up. It was like he'd flipped a switch in his brain. I wondered what had triggered it, and if I could hardwire it to stay on permanently.

"You are not to move, now, baby. Keep your arms exactly where they are, and no squirming. If you move, I'll have to extend your punishment. Do you understand?"

He nodded and bit his lower lip. His dark green eyes shone with anticipation.

"You're not allowed to come until I give you permission. Got that?"

He nodded again, this time whimpering in the back of his throat.

I started trailing my hands over his body, beginning with his neck and working my way with excruciating slowness down his shoulders and collarbone to his chest. I teased both his nipples simultaneously until they hardened, and then gave them each a sharp pinch, making him gasp and clench his eyes shut, trying to obey my order not to move.

I needed to taste him. I lowered my mouth to one nipple and flicked it with my tongue before closing my teeth over it. He whimpered again, louder this time. I tasted sweet, salt, and something indefinably male. I didn't think I'd ever get enough of him. I moved to the other nipple and repeated my actions. I noticed that his hands had become fists, but they hadn't moved an inch from where I'd placed them.

"Good boy," I murmured. I was amazed at how level my voice sounded. Inside, I was trembling with the effort of going so slowly, when what I really wanted to do was devour him.

Moving back to sit on his legs, I continued my journey down his body. I let my fingers and my mouth blaze a trail across satin skin over steely muscle; the contrast was sensual in the extreme. Edward was all man, and all _mine_.

I reached his hips, drawing his hipbones into my mouth one at a time. My hands brushed teasingly over his thighs, avoiding contact with his penis. He groaned, but managed to keep himself from rolling into my touch. I knew he desperately wanted friction, but I planned to taunt him until he was begging for me, totally at my mercy.

I continued to stroke his thighs, pressing slightly harder with each pass, while I nipped at his navel. Finally, I let my hand graze his length, barely touching him. I felt his whole body stiffen with the effort of staying still. I grazed him again, and he yelped. I felt a slow smile spread across my face. I loved getting this kind of reaction out of him. It was… _empowering_.

Leaning down over him, I let the tip of my tongue brush against the head of his cock, tasting the salty liquid seeping from it. His body remained clenched, anticipating what I would do next. I teased him with my tongue for a minute, never letting him feel any real pressure against his skin. Then I blew a stream of cool air across his head. His gasp was gratifying.

"Jazz, please, I don't know how much more I can take," he hissed.

I didn't answer. I wanted to see how much he could handle, how far he would let me go.

I reached out one finger and delicately traced a spiral around his shaft from tip to base, spreading his lubrication as I went. With my other hand, I cupped his balls and fondled them. Edward gritted his teeth, grunting softly. I encircled him loosely with my thumb and forefinger, dragging my hand up and down with only slight pressure. His breathing quickened significantly. I wondered if he might hyperventilate if I let this go on much longer. Taking pity on him, I squeezed him and began pumping as I rolled his balls between the fingers of my other hand.

"Ohhhhhh," he sighed, "Oh, yeah, that's so goooood." He still hadn't moved. He was trying so hard to be good, to obey me. I felt a surge of love for him fill my chest almost to bursting.

I looked up at his face and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. My heart dropped, and my hands stilled. The dominance I'd been feeling yielded to worry that I'd hurt him somehow.

"Edward, baby, what's wrong? Is this too much for you?"

"Nooo," he shook his head vehemently, his eyes screwed shut. "It's so good, Jazz. It's so good. Please don't stop, don't ever stop. Please."

I exhaled heavily in relief. He was alright. He liked what I was doing to him. That was good, because I really didn't want to stop.

I tightened my grip around the base of his cock as I brought my lips down and sucked him into my mouth as far as I could take him. He bucked his hips, and then immediately realized his mistake. He looked at me with wide eyes as I sat up, shaking my head and removing my hands from his body. My expression was stern but, inside, I was squealing with glee.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" He was breathing hard, almost sobbing. He seemed terrified that he'd disappointed or displeased me.

"Shh, baby," I said, reaching out and caressing his thighs in reassurance. "I know you didn't mean to disobey me. But you have to learn better control. I have to punish you further, now, so you'll learn your lesson."

"Yes, Jasper." He averted his eyes, blushing scarlet. I don't think he'd actually planned to bring down more punishment on himself, but it seemed that he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Turn over onto your stomach," I ordered. He complied without out a word. I positioned him so that he was on his knees, which I spread far apart. His arms were extended on the bed in front of him, with his ass in the air. His head was resting on the bed, as well, turned to the side so he had a peripheral view of me behind him. His turgid cock was up off the bed and, with his legs spread the way they were, he couldn't find any friction or release on his own.

He was so beautiful. I ran my hands over his buttocks and back, just admiring his form for a minute or two. The black collar stood out starkly against his ivory skin. Part of me wished he would never take it off.

"Edward, I love you so much," I whispered, unable to hold in the words.

"Oh, Jazz, I love you, too. So much," Edward said in a breathy voice. "I'm yours, Jazz. Just yours."

For some reason, his words drew up a small pocket of residual anger from deep inside of me. Well, maybe it was possessiveness. Whatever it was, it made me pull my hand back and let it snap against his right buttock. The skin there turned a gorgeous shade of light pink.

"Mmmm, Jazz, please… more," Edward moaned.

_Holy fuck, he likes that._

I spanked him again in the same spot, immediately rubbing the skin to ease the sting a bit. The sounds he was making were driving me crazy, and I wanted to bury myself inside him, but I held off.

I hit his left buttock, now, two sharp smacks that turned his ass red for a second before it faded to pink. I rubbed him again as he moaned his approval.

I gave him several more strokes, alternating buttocks. He pushed his ass higher and higher in the air as I spanked him. Finally, I hauled off and whaled him with one loud _crack_.

"Jasper!" he screamed, "Yes!"

I couldn't take anymore. I scrambled off the bed, shedding my clothes as I went. I yanked open my bedside drawer and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube before jumping back onto the bed. Ripping open the foil packet with my teeth, I frantically rolled the condom onto my dick and squirted a big glob of the lube over it, spreading it haphazardly with my hand and swiping the excess over his entrance. Not stopping to prepare him with my fingers first, I spread his ass open and pushed my head inside.

He grunted, and I forced myself to hold still for a moment, letting him get used to me.

"No," he rasped, "please don't stop."

"I don't want to hurt you, love," I told him, fighting the instinct to thrust.

"I don't care," he said, his breath coming in gasps. "I just want you inside me, right now."

I gave in and started pushing forward slowly. He forcibly relaxed his muscles and let me in. Soon, I was completely enveloped in him. So warm, so tight around me… it was indescribable.

"God, Edward, I can't tell you how amazing you feel."

"Jazz, you fill me up so good. Baby, please move, I can't take it anymore."

Instinct took over, and my hips moved of their own volition. I tried to keep my movements smooth and slow, but my body had other ideas. Before I knew it, I was pumping in and out of him hard and fast, and he was grunting and begging me to pound him harder.

"Please, give it to me, Jazz. As hard as you can, baby. Please!"

My hips made resounding rhythmic slaps against his. I pulled harshly on his leash with one hand. With the other, I reached around him and grasped his cock, pumping him in rhythm with my strokes. As I built toward my climax, something else rose within me. I found myself chanting in time with my wild thrusting.

"_Mine._ You. Are. _Mine._ Edward. All. _Mine._"

"Yes, baby, all yours. All yours. Take me, Jazz. Please, make me yours."

His words pushed me over the edge. I shoved myself deep inside him and stiffened as my cock pulsed with my orgasm. My muscles clenched as I rode out my high.

"Jasper, please," Edward panted desperately, "I need to come. Please let me come. Please…"

"Yes, Edward," I said, "Come for me now, love." I stroked his thick cock harder, feeling it spasm as his come spurted out over my hand and onto the bed. I continued to rub him until he whimpered and jerked his hips up, his cock too sensitive to touch.

We collapsed on the bed, me on top of—and still inside of—him, both of us wheezing. When I could breathe normally, I pulled out and disposed of the condom, returning to bed to pull his back into my chest.

"Fuck, baby," he said, his breath heaving. "We need to do that again."

I chuckled.

"You like seeing how the other half lives, huh?"

"I didn't know," he whispered. "It was so… freeing… to let go like that. To give all of myself over to you. It was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced."

I rolled him over to face me.

"Edward, I love that you trusted me enough to let me have that power over you. But, baby, we need to find a balance here. It isn't healthy for one of us to always be in control."

He kissed me gently, brushing my lips with his.

"I realize that, Jazz. I don't want to end up where we were before. I want to do this right. I love you, and I want a life with you. Always."

"Me, too, my Edward," I breathed, my heart puddling in my chest.

"But, Jazz?"

"Yeah, baby?"

He grinned, green eyes flashing.

"You can tie me up and spank me any time you want."


End file.
